The present invention relates to electronic displays and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for sensing the state of electrophoretic displays.
Electrophoretic display media, generally characterized by the movement of particles through an applied electric field, are highly reflective, can be made bistable, can be scaled to a large area, and consume very little power. Encapsulated electrophoretic displays also enable the display to be printed. These properties allow encapsulated electrophoretic display media to be used in many applications for which traditional electronic displays are not suitable, such as flexible displays.
One particular application for displaying screens are writing tablets, which allow an external device to xe2x80x9cwritexe2x80x9d on the tablets. In many cases, it is desirable to sense the state of the display in order to digitize the written input.
An encapsulated electrophoretic display can be constructed so that the optical state of the display is stable for some length of time. When the display has two states which are stable in this manner, the display is said to be bistable. If more than two states of the display are stable, then the display can be said to be multistable. For the purpose of this invention, the term bistable will be used to indicate a display in which any optical state remains fixed once the addressing voltage is removed. The definition of a bistable state depends on the application for the display. A slowly-decaying optical state can be effectively bistable if the optical state is substantially unchanged over the required viewing time. For example, in a display which is updated every few minutes, a display image which is stable for hours or days is effectively bistable for that application. In this invention, the term bistable also indicates a display with an optical state sufficiently long-lived as to be effectively bistable for the application in mind. Alternatively, it is possible to construct encapsulated electrophoretic displays in which the image decays quickly once the addressing voltage to the display is removed (i.e., the display is not bistable or multistable). As will be described, in some applications it is advantageous to use an encapsulated electrophoretic display which is not bistable. Whether or not an encapsulated electrophoretic display is bistable, and its degree of bistability, can be controlled through appropriate chemical modification of the electrophoretic particles, the suspending fluid, the capsule, and binder materials.
An encapsulated electrophoretic display may take many forms. The display may comprise capsules dispersed in a binder. The capsules may be of any size or shape. The capsules may, for example, be spherical and may have diameters in the millimeter range or the micron range, but is preferably from ten to a few hundred microns. The capsules may be formed by an encapsulation technique, as described below. Particles may be encapsulated in the capsules. The particles may be two or more different types of particles. The particles may be colored, luminescent, light-absorbing or transparent, for example. The particles may include neat pigments, dyed (laked) pigments or pigment/polymer composites, for example. The display may further comprise a suspending fluid in which the particles are dispersed.
The successful construction of an encapsulated electrophoretic display requires the proper interaction of several different types of materials and processes, such as a polymeric binder and, optionally, a capsule membrane. These materials must be chemically compatible with the electrophoretic particles and fluid, as well as with each other. The capsule materials may engage in useful surface interactions with the electrophoretic particles, or may act as a chemical or physical boundary between the fluid and the binder.
In some cases, the encapsulation step of the process is not necessary, and the electrophoretic fluid may be directly dispersed or emulsified into the binder (or a precursor to the binder materials) and an effective xe2x80x9cpolymer-dispersed electrophoretic displayxe2x80x9d constructed. In such displays, voids created in the binder may be referred to as capsules or microcapsules even though no capsule membrane is present. The binder dispersed electrophoretic display may be of the emulsion or phase separation type.
Throughout the specification, reference will be made to printing or printed. As used throughout the specification, printing is intended to include all forms of printing and coating, including: premetered coatings such as patch die coating, slot or extrusion coating, slide or cascade coating, and curtain coating; roll coating such as knife over roll coating, forward and reverse roll coating; gravure coating; dip coating; spray coating; meniscus coating; spin coating; brush coating; air knife coating; silk screen printing processes; electrostatic printing processes; thermal printing processes; and other similar techniques. A xe2x80x9cprinted elementxe2x80x9d refers to an element formed using any one of the above techniques.
The primary optical effect in a microencapsulated electrophoretic display device is the controlled positioning of one or more types of colloidal particles within a microcapsule. In one embodiment, colloidal particles are suspended in a colored fluid within the microcapsule. Application of an electrical signal will drive the particles to one side of the microcapsule or the other. If the colloidal particles are near the side of the microcapsule nearer the viewer, the viewer will see the color of the colloid. If the colloidal particles are nearer the opposite side of the microcapsule from the viewer, the viewer will see the colored fluid. The contrast between the colors of the fluid and the colloid, based on the colloid position, provides the means for a display device.
The position of the colloid can be controlled by application of electrical signals to electrodes built into the display. Additionally, it is possible to control the position of the colloid using an externally provided voltage signal (electrostatic writing). The display can be devised to work primarily by application of a field to electrodes, by electrostatic writing, or with both.
The present invention provides novel methods and apparatus for sensing the position of the colloid, that is, for sensing the state of electrophoretic displays electrically.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to a method for measuring the state of an electrophoretic display element. An electrophoretic display element is provided that includes a capsule containing a plurality of particles dispersed in a suspension fluid. Two electrodes are adjacent the capsule. An electrical signal is applied to the electrodes and an electrical characteristic of the display element is measured. The state of the display element may be determined from the measured electrical characteristic.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an apparatus for determining the state of an electrophoretic display. A signal generator applies an electrical signal to two electrodes of a display element. A detection circuit measures an electrical response of the display element. A discriminator circuit determines the state of the display element based on the electrical response.
In still another aspect, the present invention relates to a an electrophoretic display comprising a plurality of electrophoretic display elements. Each electrophoretic display element has a capsule containing a plurality of particles dispersed in a suspension fluid and two electrodes adjacent the capsule. A signal generator is in electrical communication with the electrodes, and a detection circuit measures an electrical response of the display element to an applied signal. A discriminator circuit determines the state of the display element based on the electrical response detected.